Harry Potter and the Betrayal of Snape
by lololau
Summary: *OotP spoilers* Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his Sixth year...expect love, OWL results, quidditch captain, leader of DA, the betrayal of snape and MORE! Spent more than 7 hours on it..plz read and give me a chance..R/R plz! i don't mind critiscm!
1. Letters Galore!

Harry Potter and the Betrayal of Snape

Chapter one — Letters Galore 

It seemed like a typical Little Whinging summer day, but something was different. The burning red sun was hanging brightly in the beautiful blue sky. No clouds were in sight, and the cool summer breeze seemed to disappear since a few years ago. Many yellow lawns, which were still suffering from last year's drought, were lined in front of the square houses of a quiet street in Little Whinging, Privet Drive. Everyone has stayed inside, trying to cool off the summer heat with a fan, and the fortunate ones, with their air conditioning. No one at all could be spotted outside in this weather, not even the handsome, but skinny, jet-black haired boy –Harry Potter. 

Harry was lying on his bed, in the house of number 4, Privet drive, eyes closed and extremely exhausted from his late nights of finishing his essays. The days of July seemed to pass so quickly, finally reaching his special day, the day he turns sixteen. Harry was mumbling in his sleep, turning and kicking. He was dreaming the same dream ever since last year. _Harry saw it. He walked slowly towards it, trying to walk step by step, but ended up in a sprint to the ragged veil hanging from the arch. He could hear the familiar laughter; he could feel the warmth, as he got closer. He reached his hand out, finally grasping onto it and—_

"Boy—! Come down here!" Yelled a voice from the living room.

"Sirius!" Screamed Harry, waking up from his dream, startled. 

"BOY I SAID COME—" yelled Uncle Vernon, but soon trailed off into a more polite voice when Petunia, his wife, shot him a warning look, "ugh, I mean may you _please_ come down here…" 

"Coming Uncle Vernon," Harry said, as he rolled to his side, staring at the red letters on his alarm clock, one of the many gifts which Dudley gave him during the summer after meeting a few of the members of the order, written with the numbers 7:30 AM on it. Harry sighed. He was now officially sixteen, but he couldn't bring his mouth to a smile. Harry had grown a lot this year, reaching to about six feet. His features perfected even more, and he now finally grown into a handsome young heartthrob. His messy black hair, which stood up, like it was gelled (not on purpose), made him look even more handsome, just like the image he saw of his father in Snape's Pensieve last year. Harry had bags under his eyes, after restless nights of work and the same dream of almost being able to push away the veil to reach his godfather, Sirius. Harry grew so much, especially his independence. He barely talked back to the Dursley's and he would barely speak. Harry also improved immensely on managing his anger and controlling his emotions. He had found a way, which was an idea he came up with after hearing it on the television. He took out his diary and scribbled something on it like everyday; and always with the same beginning, dear Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ Writing letters to you everyday had helped me a lot to manage my emotions. I haven't been blowing up lately and I just wanna say thank you. Today's my birthday, nothing special. I wish you were here to just say the words happy birthday Harry….that's all I'm asking for…just those words…But I don't have the right to ask you, because it's all my fault that you're gone. I have no right…._

"BOY—" Screamed Uncle Vernon, and sighed, "Boy, may you _please_ come down here, your aunt and I have something for you…" He said, as he tried not to show anger in his voice, even though his face was turning into the shade of a tomato.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said, being able to maintain his politeness to his uncle, which is a great improvement since last year. Harry continued his diary.

_Sorry Sirius, but I have to go for now, I will write to you more and keep you up with what's going on. _

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

Harry put his diary, which had pictures of golden snitches flying around, into his old trunk. He heaved himself off his bed and looked out the window. He was trying to spot his owl Hedwig who went last night to help Harry send his letter, which he sent every three days to the order. He had waited so long for his OWL results and details about where he's going to stay, but Remus Lupin, who Harry has grown quite close to during the summer, has always just sent back a simple note:

_Dear Harry,_

_ Glad that everything's well. Any trouble, just contact us. Patience Harry, patience, we will contact you as soon as possible when you will be able to visit your friends. Everyone here's doing well. We all miss you._

_ Best Regards,_

_ Remus Lupin_

Harry heard muttering from the living room. He could make out a few sentences. "I asked that boy three times already….and politely too! But…" he heard Uncle Vernon say. Harry decided not to keep his uncle waiting too long, even though he enjoyed watching his _slightly_ overweight uncle blow up of anger. After the warning from Moody, the Dursleys have improved greatly on their attitude towards Harry. His aunt and uncle would give him a nutritious meal with meat and vegetables on certain occasions, the way they spoke to Harry changed greatly too, and Dudley, whenever he saw Harry, even though he grown even more with his muscular body, he would run away or give him a gift for no particular reasons. Harry decided too that he would accept the fact that he would only be safe in the Dursley's household, and changed to become more polite to his aunt and uncle. He slipped into Dudley's old clothes, the same torn and dirty jeans with the baggy faded top. Harry walked downstairs into the living room. "Sorry Uncle Vernon, for keeping you waiting." Harry said patiently.

"It's okay boy. Here." Uncle Vernon said (not sounding that happy though), as he handed him a big box with a beautiful white ribbon.

"What…"

"Happy birthday…" Vernon mumbled, answering Harry's question before he could even finish asking.

"Yes, happy birthday." Aunt Petunia mumbled too.

"But…you never…you…" Harry tried to make out some words to describe his surprised emotion.

"Well your uncle and I decided that it's your sixteenth birthday and since you changed and became so polite to us, we decided that you deserve a real birthday present." Aunt Petunia said, quite coldly. 

Harry stared into his aunt's eyes. For some reason, he suddenly felt this warmth, this feeling so hard to describe. He looked into those green eyes, which were so similar to his, and said "Thank you, thank you…" Harry suddenly did something that he hadn't done for so long, he smiled. He took the beautifully wrapped box in his hands and walked slowly back upstairs. Suddenly, the door to Dudley's room opened. Harry could tell that Dudley's legs were shaking a little as he stumbled towards him.

"Hap… happy birthday…eh…Harry. I have a… uh gift for you…" Dudley stuttered, as he handed him a pair of sunglasses. "They're especially bought for you…with the…uh….same prescription as your glasses….they're perfect with your….new outfit…" Dudley said as he handed Harry the sunglasses and ran away. 

"Uh thanks Dudley…" Harry mumbled, surprised. New outfit? Harry realised that he was talking about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's gift. He walked back to his room and unwrapped his gift. The clothes were beautiful. It seemed like Dudley's style of clothes, of course, all Nike. There was also a pair of shoes, all of it brand new. He put is hand over the smooth material, staring in awe. Harry tried it on and stared in the mirror. He was so surprised at how much he looked like his father. Handsome, that's the word for what Harry is now. He took off his glasses and put on the gift which Dudley gave him. He smiled at himself, still surprised at how different he looked from last year. Suddenly, there was a knock on his window, interrupting his thoughts. He turned around and saw Hedwig.

"Hedwig, you're back! Whoa…why do you have so much letters?" Harry said as he opened the window and began to untie the packages. Harry started ripping up the first letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Year Six. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books, equipment and the results of your OWL exams._

_ The latest decree from the minister has been confirmed, and students Year Six and above may use magic, as long it's not in sight of Muggles. This decree has been established for the special circumstance of You-Know-Who's return. Term begins on 1 September._

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

Finally, what Harry has been waiting for all summer long —his OWL results. He slowly took out his results. The thing he has been waiting, the thing which affects his future of being an Auror. He took a deep breath and looked down.

**_O.W.L results of Mr Harry James Potter_**

**_Astronomy_**_: Acceptable_

**_Care of Magical Creatures_**_: Outstanding_

**_Charms_**_: Exceeds Expectations_

**_Defense against the Dark Arts_**_: Outstanding_

**_Divination_**_: Poor_

**_Herbology_**_: Exceeds Expectations_

**_History of Magic_**_: Poor_

**_Potions_**_: Exceeds Expectations_

**_Transfiguration_**_: Exceeds Expectations_

**_Total amount of OWL's: 7_**

****

Seven?! "Yes!" Harry said as he stared at his great results. He was proud that he managed to get an acceptable on astronomy. Since he did well on the Astronomy theory sheet, it covered up for the only 2/3 finished chart. However, he's jaw dropped. Exceeds expectations for potions…? But Snape would only accept students with Outstanding on their OWL's for his NEWT potions class. His dream of being an Auror is ruined he thought. He continued looking through the Hogwarts envelope. He found another piece of parchment.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_ Here are your suggested classes and option classes for next year. These classes are all preparations for grade 7 NEWT's and are for all year long, if not, noted. If there are any problems, you may appeal to the headmaster or the head of your house. If you wish to take more classes than the suggested, please request once again to either the headmaster or head of your house._

****

**_NEWT Preparatory Classes_**

****

_NEWT Preparatory Care of Magical Creatures Class —Professor Hagrid_

_NEWT Preparatory Charms Class —Professor Flitwick_

_NEWT Preparatory Defense against the Dark Arts Class —Professor Moody_

_NEWT Preparatory Herbology Class —Professor Sprout_

_NEWT Preparatory Potions Class —Professor Snape_

_NEWT Preparatory Transfiguration Class —Professor McGonagall_

**_Option Classes (Choose 3 per term)_**

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_ Due to your special circumstances, I am sorry that you have no choice for your option classes. You are required to take these following classes for your own safety. If there are any problems managing your schedule, you may appeal to me, however, I wish that you trust me, and the order, for organising your classes, even though it's quite an overload. Also, you may notice that Professor Snape has allowed you in his NEWT preparatory class even though you have only achieved an Exceeds Expectations on your OWL, however, hearing your wish to be an Auror after, he has decided to give you a chance by trying to achieve an Outstanding by the end of the last term._

_Professor Dumbledore_

**_All Year _**

****

_Apparition —Professor Flitwick_

_Animagi & Metamorphagi —Professor McGonagall****_

_Fight against the Dark Lord Preparations —Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall_

****

**_Fall Term:_**

****

_Occlumency —Professor Dumbledore (May be throughout the whole year, if needed)_

**_Winter Term:_**

_Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts classes —Professor Moody_

_Preparatory classes of Auror training —Professor Moody (Only for Harry James Potter)_

**_Spring Term:_**

_Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts classes —Professor Moody_

_Preparatory classes of Auror training —Professor Moody (Only for Harry James Potter) _

**_Summer Term:_**

****

_None, except for all year round courses._

Harry was surprised. _Occlumency with Professor Dumbledore, Moody as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and few of his option courses…_All these thoughts were running through Harry's head. Harry then turned the parchment and saw that there were more writing.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_ Also enclosed in this is envelope are two badges. The first is the Quidditch Captain badge and the second —Well I have decided, as headmaster to allow last year's illegal club, to become an official legal Hogwarts club. Since you have already named it, I do not wish to make you change it, unless you wanted to…Your second badge is for the Leader for the club D.A. If there are any problems with those positions, since it may add an extra load to your schedule, please appeal to me. However, I believe that you can manage it since you have proven that you can take on many responsibilities. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry reached in the envelope, finding two golden shiny badges, one with the letter C, and another with the letters DA. He smiled as he stroke his fingers on it. _One of my happiest birthdays…_he thought. Harry has been working so hard and putting too much pressure on himself. Harry's loss of Sirius the non-stop days of listening to the news and letters from the order had made him forget was happiness was —until today. Harry put his Hogwarts letter and badges to the side of his bed and continued looking through his pile. He eyes settled on a golden envelope, with shimmering cursive writing on it. Harry opened it quickly.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Once again, I am very sorry for the loss of Sirius. Yesterday, Remus had found a letter written from Sirius a long time ago hidden the house. It was a letter written to you, just in case if one day he sadly leaves you. He has decided to leave you with all his money and we have already helped you transfer his money to your Gringott's account and his house, but leaves it in my possession until finish your NEWTs. You may of course use it in any way, if you do not wish to allow the order to stay (which I highly doubt). We all miss Sirius and I know that you would be glad to know that he is always in our hearts too. _

_ There are no signs of Voldemort anywhere. I have not allowed you to get _

_About where you get to go, we will be picking you up on the 28th of August, allowing you to have two days to spend at Sirius' house with your friends. However, if you wish to get to Hogwarts earlier, please send me a note, and I will organize it for you. Your schoolbooks are already bought with your own gold and are safely with us. I wish you a wonderful birthday and the best of luck. _

_ Best Regards,_

_ Professor Dumbledore_

Harry's eyes started to fill up with tears. Just the mention of Sirius makes him fidget. Sirius, the name makes him feel like having a knife stuck into his chest. He decided not to continue mourning about it, trying to lighten up. He continued rummaging through his pile and took a letter that was closest to his hands.

_Dear Harry,_

_ How are you mate? Hermione and I are both at Siri the you-know-where. There are many meetings these days for the you-know-what since…you know. Well Fred and George are going to arrive tomorrow. They say that business is booming! George told us that mum almost had a PANIC ATTACK when they saw them. They said that she was about to curse them. I hope that they'll be able to create something better than Extendable Ears. So do you want to go to Hogwarts earlier or what? We all miss you…hope that you feel better buddy. And of course, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Still can't believe your sixteen…._

_ Ron_

Harry noticed that Ron had tried to be careful not to mention the order and Sirius, which was quite funny to him. Ron had sent him the usual: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean, Chocolate Frogs, and many more Hogsmeade treats. There were four more letters left. _I haven't gotten so much before…_Harry thought, as he gave a light smile. He took a bite out of a hopping chocolate frog and got another letter. He stared at the envelopes writing. He smiled again. It was one of his best friend's writing, Hermione. 

_Dear Harry,_

_ I miss you so much! How are you doing? Is everything better? Well I'm still not allowed to say much but I know that we'll be meeting you soon! My dad's business has been doing well, so they have decided to go skiing again, but you know me, I'm not really a skier. So I have decided to stay at the place. Ron's here too. I also heard that we can go to Hogwarts earlier…so what do you want to do? It's up to you! You won't believe, even though you might not care, but I straightened my hair. My mom talked me into it. But it's quite nice….well I find. But to a more important thing…did you receive your OWL results yet? Oh my God! I am so happy…but I could've done better. I heard about you being the new Quidditch Captain and DA leader, I'm so proud of you! I'll talk to you later. Well happy birthday Harry! _

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

Harry smiled as he read the word love. He shook his head, trying to get himself out of the trance. _Whoa…what am I thinking?!…_Harry thought. He ignored what just happened and unwrapped his gift. It was a beautiful picture frame with a photograph or three smiling first years waving at him. They were Ron, Hermione and Harry, a picture taken in their first year. On the back of the picture frame, was a scribbled not from Hermione: _We're always here for you, Harry._ It was one of the most wonderful gifts he ever received in his life. He stared at it for a while and quickly went the next letter that was from Lupin, wishing him well. Harry always considered him one of the closest, other than Sirius. He had given him a picture of the group of four: Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony. The four were laughing as Prongs, Harry's father tried to make his hair a mess, trying to look cool. He put the picture slowly beside Hermione's gift and whispered: "Thank you…Moony." The next letter was from Hagrid, with words of wishing Harry the best and his famous cakes which were hard as rock from Harry's previous experiences. Finally the last.

_Dear Harry,_

_ We all miss you so much. We hope that you have not suffered as much as last year and if you need any help at all, just give us a note. And Dursleys —anymore mistreatment and we'll send someone __J__! We hope that you have a wonderful birthday, and the best of luck from all of us! _

The letter was unsigned, but Harry knew it was from the Order. Some of the members sent Harry a gift. There were many gifts such as broom kits; snacks and Moody sent Harry the large trunk with different compartments (yes, the one where Crouch hid Moody in on the fourth year). He had reduced it to the size of a die. He took his wand, and since he was allowed to do magic, he made the trunk return to normal size. He looked around to make sure he didn't leave anything else, and underneath the mess was a huge box of Skiving Snackbox. Harry smiled; it was from Fred and George. He took out the key for the trunk from the envelope and opened the first compartment. Harry decided to put all his clothes from his old trunk in it. The second compartment, his gifts (snacks, mostly); third, his soon to be library, after he gets his books, and the rest he decided he would think of it later. He took out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and started writing. 

_Dear Everyone,_

_ Thank you for all your gifts, I appreciate all your support. All's well here and the Dursleys, like I said before are being nicer to me. I have decided that I would like to arrive early to Hogwarts. Once again, thank you! Miss you all._

_ Harry_

Harry walked to the window, to Hedwig. "Will you send this to them Hedwig? Thanks!" Harry said as Hedwig hooted efficiently. 

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic that I've every written in my life! Please R/R…the more reviews, the faster I update! Please give me suggestions and comments…thanks!****__**


	2. Untold Emotions

Harry Potter and the Betrayal of Snape

Chapter 2 —Untold Emotions

The next two days seemed to be crawling by like snails in Harry's eyes. The red writing on the clock already said 12:24 AM but Harry just couldn't rest without drowning thoughts trying to suffocate him. He placed the key into the hole in the trunk, opening the third compartment, where he hid his diary. 

_Dear Sirius,_

_ Did I really make the right choice to go back to the wizard world? If I never went, if I had just hid from my real identity, you would still be alive. It's my fault and I know it. I let all my friends see the edge of death, almost killing Hermione….I could've killed her…if only I never existed…if only….Did I do the right thing to go back to school early too? I tried to pretend that everything was back to normal, but you know it's not going to happen, and I know it myself too. I thought that it would be better for facing my fears earlier so I could get it over earlier…but I'm not sure if it's going to happen. I love you so much Sirius, something that I was sort of embarrassed to say in front of you, but I guess that now I won't even have a chance to talk to you ever again…_

_ Harry_

Just when Harry was about to put his diary away, there was a knock on the window. He grabbed his wand right away and turned around. Hedwig hooted loudly, fairly surprised at Harry's sensitive reactions. "Oh I'm sorry Hedwig…" He said as he opened the window and put his wand back on the bed. "Thanks a lot." Hedwig nipped his shoulder softly, accepting his apology. Harry hurriedly untied the letter and read the piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_ We've just received your letter and everyone here appreciated your gratitude. About getting you safely to Hogwarts earlier, we have decided to let you and your best friends Ron and Hermione travel by a registered Portkey in the Ministry of Magic that leads straight to my office. I know it may be hard for you to travel that way once more, but it's only safe. If you do not feel comfortable, you may choose not to. In Hogwarts, many teachers have already arrived so there will be no problem about your safety. Please send me a message if you decide to change your mind, if not, Professor Lupin and Professor Moody will pick you up on 20th August by muggle transportation. _

_ Prof. Dumbledore_

_The Ministry of Magic….? Will I really be able to go through all that again? _Harry thought. But somehow there was this voice in his head, this voice so familiar to Sirius', urging him to go and face his fear. He tried to shut it out, but his voice just convinced him into it. He took a deep breath, _I'll go, _he thought. He went back on working his last essay, finishing up the last sentence. 

While Harry was doing his homework, back at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, Ginny and Hermione were whispering among each other, unable to sleep.

""Mione, do you think that Harry will change his mind cause of what happened last year at the ministry?" Ginny whispered softly, fearing that her mother, Molly Weasley would hear.

"I'm not sure Ginny…I'd think that he'll probably will decide not to go, but…you never know when people change. I really hope that Harry will be able to recover from this tragic event…." Hermione responded with a heavy sigh. "We probably should go to sleep, it's already a quarter to one. Night Ginny."

"Night Hermione."

Many days flew by after Harry had told his uncle and aunt about the day that Lupin and Moody were to pick him up, while Harry kept himself occupied all those days by polishing and fixing up his _Firebolt_ with his new broom kit. He was quite happy when his uncle just gave him a look of fear in his face and answered all right…and hurried off into the kitchen. 

The morning of the "big" day finally arrived after so many afternoons of boredom (because you do get tired after doing the same thing everyday you know!). "Hedwig, I have this new trunk and uh..it's quite big so you won't have to stay in your cage. I'll let you stay and fly around in the fifth compartment. Wait, it's quite dark so I have to get some light for you." Harry said as he opened one of his birthday gifts that Tonks gave him: _Taking Care of your Magical Home_. After taking care of Hedwig, he proceeded to continue his packing. Harry chose to wear his best clothes, which were of course his birthday present with Dudley's sunglasses (just to show the Order that the Dursleys _did_ treat him a bit better this year.) _By muggle transportation… _He thought. Just when he was thinking about how and when they're going to get there, after finished packing, the doorbell rang. Harry had been so drowned into his own thoughts that he didn't notice an unfamiliar car parked in the Dursleys' driveway. Harry was quite sure that it was probably a friend of Uncle Vernon's, or business partners but —

Uncle Vernon opened the door and was surprised at facing two men, both of them so familiar. The first, Moody, the one he recognized and had nightmares of after the day at King's Cross. The other, Lupin, a handsome looking man, but still always with a weary look and still with a face of exhaustion. Uncle Vernon took a few steps back and tried to hide his fear away, Dudley ran upstairs, so fast that he couldn't be spotted…but only could be heard (BOOM! BOOM!) and Aunt Petunia just slowly slid behind his husband.

"Uh..uh..are…are..you two loo…looking…" Stuttered Uncle Vernon.

"Hello, nice to meet you again Dursleys," Lupin said with a smile, before Vernon could finish his question, "yes, we're here to pick up Harry Potter." Vernon cringed a little bit as Lupin spoke. 

"Uh..boy…they're here…" Uncle Vernon managed to yell out. Harry was surprised at how early they got here. A rush of happiness filled up in his heart as he ran down the stairs to meet the two members of the Order. Harry had the biggest smile on his face.

"Professor Lupin, Professor Moody!" Harry greeted. Lupin just stood there in awe, staring at Harry. Harry tilted his head a little bit, shocked at Lupin's reactions.

"You…you look just like….James." Lupin whispered. "Uh…sorry Harry. Heh…So how've you been?" He smiled, knocking himself out of his trance. 

"Uh gr….great…thanks.." Harry said, still quite surprised at Lupin. He stared at Lupin and Moody, with the feeling of warmth surrounding his heart and mind.

"Potter, we'd better get going. Dumbledore expects us to arrive at the ministry at 11:00 AM sharp. And Harry, welcome back." Moody said. While Moody went upstairs to get Harry's stuff, and Harry started talking to Lupin, uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia slipped into the kitchen, leaving with just a few mumbles of: have a great year Harry.

"So where's Ron and Hermione Re…uh….Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"It's ok Harry, you can call me Remus when we're outside of school. They're going to arrive by floo powder." Lupin responded as Moody levitated the trunk down the stairs. 

"Bye Uncle Vernon! Bye Aunt Petunia! Bye Dudley!" Harry screamed. The Dursleys echoed a goodbye back to him and Harry left number 4 Privet Drive, getting onto the old fashioned car, which was lent by the ministry. As Moody was driving, Lupin handed him a train ticket. 

"Here Harry. So uh, how've you been? Haven't talked to you much except for the simple letters. Couldn't write too much, in case Hedwig was intercepted." Lupin said, breaking the silence, which was in the atmosphere for about 20 min of the drive.

"Uh, the Dursleys are way nicer to me now…." Harry said, feeling a little bit awkward, after all, he barely said more than 20 sentences during the summer. 

"I can see…" Lupin said as he stared at Harry's clothes. "It always amazes me how much you…you…look almost identical to James….with the hair, sunglasses and …Everything….except for those beautiful emerald green eyes…Lily's eyes." Lupin continued. "Sirius always used to say…" Lupin stopped abruptly, noticing that he had said something wrong. Moody looked over to Lupin, but not saying a word. Harry started to fidget in the backseat. He didn't feel ready to talk about Sirius or his dad. Harry felt like he was fighting away his tears, and the ride to the train station and train ride was a complete silence.

When they finally arrived, the three of them, dressed in muggle clothes (of course Harry looked the most normal) entered the small and old red telephone box. Moody, closest to the phone, dialled six, two, four, four then two again. Suddenly a familiar voice Harry heard last year with Arthur Weasley said: "Welc ome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." 

Moody answered with a bold voice: "Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. We are here to escort Mr Potter to a registered Portkey inside the ministry leading to Albus Dumbledore's office."

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." The three of them managed to pin their badges with their own names and the words _Portkey travel_ even though there were barely any room left in the telephone box. Once again the female voice spoke: "Visitors to the ministry, you are required to submit a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Ugh…" Moody said, slightly annoyed at the complicated process. The telephone box started to shudder and lower. Harry took a deep breath, holding in the tears. His heart felt so sore, so tired and exhausted from all the emotions he had to keep in. Lupin looked at Harry, staring into his glossy eyes and put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't look into his face, but looked down at his feet. 

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice as the door opened. Harry walked out and laid his eyes on the fountain, looking all brand new. The group of golden statues still stood tall, shiny and gleaming with brightness. Harry looked back down, feeling a sense of rage and anger. _Why can the statues be fixed, but Sirius…why? _Harry thought. He followed Lupin and Moody a desk with a sign that said Security. It wasn't the same badly-shaven man in peacock blue robes, but a younger looking blond-haired man looking up at the three. "Harry Potter again…I heard that you were hear last year with Arthur…I hope that you're not here for another disciplinary hearing..or are you?" the man chuckled, as he took a long golden rod ready to search all three. "And hah! Alastor Moody!" the man greeted as he looked down at the thin rod. "Don't worry "Mad-Eye" Moody…..oh oops…I mean Mr Moody…haha…don't worry, I'm not going to attack you with this….It's just a S-E-A-R-C-H, not A-T-T-A-C-K! Haha…" Harry ignored what the man said and walked slowly to a seat in the lobby, near the fountain. No one noticed since Moody was too mad, he was about to take out his wand but Lupin stopped him. "Well, well, well. Can't take a little joke can you? I will have to report you if you do not give me a little more respect. I can report that you were…" the man said but suddenly a long bearded man with half moon glasses appeared. 

"They're with me Samuel," Dumbledore said. "I hope you're not up to no good…" he smiled. 

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr Dumbledore," the man said, but still glaring at Moody. "I was just…fooling around with them…nothing serious….uh but they still need to do registration…" 

"Samuel, I already told Cornelius, he said it's fine." Dumbledore responded. 

"Uh…yes sir, yes sir…" the man said as he gave one more glare to Moody and went back to work. "Hello Alastor and Remus…everything went smoothly I suppose?"

"Yes, everything went fine," Remus answered with a smile. "Harry is…" He turned around and noticed him missing. "He was…" Remus got nervous.

"Don't worry Remus, Harry's there," Dumbledore said as he pointed to Harry sitting on the chair, head down.

"Do you think that he'll be okay?" Remus asked, worried.

"He'll be alright Remus, don't worry." Dumbledore replied. Harry couldn't think properly. He didn't know why he was sitting there. He had kept his sunglasses on, to avoid anyone staring at him. "Sirius, why…?" Harry whispered as he clenched his hands in a fist. Suddenly Harry heard a lot of commotion behind his back and a voice so familiar. 

"Oh Merlin's beard! How can they put house elf on the fountain?!" Gasped the voice. Harry heard this familiarity in the voice but decided not to turn around. "Hello Professor Dumbledore, Professor Moody, Professor Lupin! Where's Harry?" It was Hermione. Harry tried to bring a smile but still couldn't. It was too painful for him to. He stood up, a little slumped, and turned around. There stood Hermione, Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry!" Ron yelled. Harry took off his sunglasses, revealing his sad emerald eyes, which met the figure of a young woman. It was Hermione. She had also grown a lot during the summer. Her straight hair gleamed like the sun and she could totally be noticed as a young lady, rather than a girl. He gazed into her eyes, melting her on the spot. "Hey mate!" Ron said again as he ran to Harry. Ron was about to pounce on Harry for a hug, but then stopped at the last second, almost falling to the ground. "Heh..Ron…doesn't matter, come here!" Harry managed to say, acting normal and giving Ron a hug. "Missed you buddy." But Hermione just stood there. Staring into those depressed eyes. She was lost into this unknown but handsome Harry. 

"Hey Hermione, can I have a hug?" Harry said, without even noticing what he just said. 

"Yes Harry, we all missed you," She whispered next to Harry's ears. Harry felt so warm in the arms of Hermione. He felt like all his fear disappeared, the thoughts of Siruis and his pain seemed drowned out. He let go of Hermione and greeted Mrs Weasley.

"Harry dear! Oh, you look so exhausted!" Molly Weasley said as she gave Harry a big bear hug, and Harry could tell that she was about to cry. Harry gave her a forcing smile. Harry then turned around and walked slowly to Dumbledore. "Hello Professor Dumbledore." 

"Good morning Harry, do you feel comfortable here even though what happened to Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, concerned. Harry gripped his pants tight. _How could he mention Sirius in front of me?_ Harry thought. Harry ignored him and walked to Ron and Hermioine. "Harry?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Yes…" mumbled Harry, but actually really not feeling comfortable. Harry was holding in his tears while he stared at the unforgettable statues. Lupin broke the silence when everyone just stared at Harry. 

"Albus…uh…I think they should be going now…" Lupin suggested.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore agreed. "Samuel, please drain the fountain,"

"But…but…" Samuel stared at Dumbledore, unsure. "Well…uh…yes sir, yes…" Samuel quickly drained the fountain by the flick of a special silver tiny rod. 

"Well Mrs Weasley, Remus, Alastor and I are all going to accompany the three of them so don't worry. You three and I are going step into the fountain first and touch the wizard statue at the count of three, and hold on tight to your trunks. Remus and Alastor are going to come right after. Goodbye Mrs Weasley!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Goodbye! Have a great year. Any troubles just contact me! Have a great year Ron, Hermione…and Harry!" Mrs Weasley yelled, almost at the edge of tears. 

"Bye!" they all yelled but Harry only looked into Mrs Weasley's eyes, feeling the sorrow she felt, but worse. Harry wore back his normal glasses. 

"One, two, three!" Dumbledore said as the four of them touched the wizard. Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel as flashes of memory zoomed by. The veil, Sirius, flashing spells…..

Hermione opened her eyes as she was yanked by the portkey. She felt this cold drip of water fall on her face. She looked over at Ron and Dumbledore, noticing that both of them had their eyes closed; then she turned to Harry —It was Harry's tears.

**A/N: Tell me if you don't like this chp..if you don't…I'll rewrite it!…just please R/R..since this is my first fanfic, I really want more reviews to improve…thanks!**


	3. New Minister of Magic

Harry Potter and the Betrayal of Snape

Chapter 3— New Minister of Magic

All four of them finally landed on solid ground. Harry looked around and Dumbledore's office was still the same. A large and lovely circular room, full of funny noises, also there were many silver instruments, which were settled on spindlelegged tables, whirring and releasing out little puffs of smoke. The portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, which were hung on the wall, were all looking at the four arrivals. There was also a huge claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, wizard's hat, which Harry of course realized— the Sorting Hat. And standing on a golden perch behind the door was Fawkes. Harry wiped his fingers softly over his eyes, wiping away a few tears, his eyes barely pink, which did not give him away.

"Welcome, welcome to my office. Have a seat you three." Dumbledore said with a smile. They took a seat and out of the silence heard a sobbing noise. It was one of the portraits— Phineas Nigellus. 

"Harry Potter!" the portrait sobbed. "You…you…killed the la..las..last of the Blacks!". Harry looked over and looked back down at his feet. Those words stabbed him in the chest. Ron and Hermione bit their lips and looked over at Harry. 

"Phineas…please…how many times have I explained this to you?" Dumbledore. "Harry…don't blame him…he's just—"

"Yes, I killed the Sirius. If I had only listened to Hermione and everyone else. If I had only mastered Occlumency. IF!" Harry screamed, and once again like last year, seized the silver instrument off the table and hurled it across the room. Ron and Hermione jumped up, startled at Harry's reactions. Harry had been able to control his emotions during the whole summer, but after re-entering into the wizard world, he had lost it.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered. Harry wasn't crying, but tears still rolled down slowly off his cheeks. Fawkes flew off his perch and settled on Harry's shoulders. Harry stroked his feathers softly and whispered: "This kind of pain can't be healed."

"Harry, you have made the choice to come here, then you must face it. I understand the pain you are going to, and the prophecy is of course a burden…" Dumbledore said in a calm tone. Harry after going through the whole summer, now, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU THINK YOU UNDERSTAND?! UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH?! HAH! OF COURSE, THE GREAT WIZARD DUMBLEDORE MUST KNOW EVERYTHING!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, as Fawkes flew up into the air, scared from the unexpected commotion; and Phineas ran to his other portrait. "YOU…." Harry said. "you..you…" Harry buried himself in his hands. Tears started to roll down his cheeks uncontrollably. "None of you understand me! None of you have ever lost your parents when you were a baby and had to live with people that hate you more than ever. And now, after getting my hopes up high of living with someone I truly cherish….and then he leaves this world…because of me?!" Harry sobbed. Hermione and Ron did not know what to say, and just looked down at their feet, waiting for Dumbledore to answer. 

"Harry, it's not your fault. Trust me,…trust _us._ Many people, even the greatest of all wizards cannot face Lord Voldemort face to face or even mention his name. You are one of the most courageous wizard I've ever seen in my life. I know it's a great burden that knowing now, that you are the only one…." Dumbledore said but stopped and trailed off into silence until only Harry's sobs were heard, noticing that Hermione and Ron had a confused look on their faces.

"Uh well…Professor Dumbledore….we should be discussing about uh…" Ron tried to change the topic.

"Uh our classes…and uh…DA!" Hermioine covered for Ron.

"Ye….yes Professor….EXACTLY what I had in mind." Ron said. Dumbledore sighed. 

"Very well, very well," Dumbledore said in a weary voice. "You may go back to your rooms…and about your classes, we'll just leave it to another day. Have a nice day you three…and Harry, I'm truly sorry…" Dumbledore said, as a sparkling drop of water rolled down his cheek. The trio took their trunks and carried them back to their dormitories in silence, before Remus and Moody appeared. 

The warm fire was crackling in the Gryffindor common room; and no one was talking after settling their stuff in their rooms and changing into their robes. Harry stared into the flames of red and orange, which were blending into each other like paint. Harry had hoped for Sirius' head to appear suddenly in the crimson delicate streaks, even though he knew that was impossible. No one dared to speak, but Hermione decided to break the silence.

"Harry…are you hiding something from us?" Hermione asked. But Ron nudged her with his elbow.

"Uh OF COURSE he is NOT Hermione…" Ron said. Harry didn't know if he was ready…or was he? Harry took a deep breath and told them about the prophecy.

"Harry…I don't know what to say…" Hermione whispered.

"Well I have something to say this time." Ron said proudly, finally being better at Hermione about something. "It's bloody scary to be facing you-know-who all alone, but Harry, lemme tell you something. Me and 'Mione will always be here for you and will fight that evil git together! Right Hermione?" Ron asked. 

"Yes!" Hermione smiled. Harry looked up at the two smiling faces, finally feeling true warmth for once after leaving the Dursleys. 

"Thanks…" Harry said, and finally smiled. "Thank you for just being here for me." 

"No problem mate!" Ron grinned.

"Are you sure you're okay Harry? We can leave you alone for a while if you want…" Hermione said, still unsure if Harry was fine.

Harry was just about to say something then his stomach growled. "I'm starving, let's go ask Dobby for some food!" Harry said, with a grin. The other two smiled and went down to the kitchen. 

"Mr Potter…and Mr Weasley and Miss Granger! So glad to see you all! Why is Mr Potter here in Hogwarts so early?" asked a happy little House Elf in the kitchen, Dobby. 

"So nice to see you Dobby. Well uh…." Harry tried to explain.

"Well we are here on Dumbledore's wish. We are uh…" Ron tried to cover up.

"We are here organizing the new group DA, which you helped us find a room for last year. It's all thanks to you Dobby that we have this club!" Hermione said with a wink at Harry and Ron.

"Oh! What a wonderful lady you are, Miss Granger. It's my _honour _to be able to help you all. It's an _honour_ for Dobby." Dobby said and gave a bow. "So how may Dobby be in your service?" Dobby said with a wink. 

"Dobby…not in our service…you're already freed…" Hermione started, but Ron stopped her.

"Uh Dobby, we were just wondering if you had any food for us…" Ron interrupted. 

"Yes! Yes! Of course! I'll prepare it right away and send it to the Great Hall. Find yourself a comfortable seat at a table, the teachers who arrived earlier too are having their dinner served now too…" Dobby said and ran to get their dinner, before the trio could say anything.

"I thought we were eating in the Gryffindor common room…" said Harry.

"Nah…it dursin't matterr…" Ron said as he started stuffing a piece of bread he found next to him into his mouth. "I'm bloody hungry you know!" said Ron, as he continued eating but Hermione slapped him on the arm. The three of them walked back to the Great Hall and saw many members of the Order sitting on the High Table: Professor McGonagall chatting away with Lupin and Moody and Professor Dumbledore and Snape in deep conversation. Noticing the three, all the teachers turned their way. 

"Uh…hello Professors…" the trio said together as they walked right in front of the High Table and the teachers all smiled.

"Hello Harry," said Lupin, "you left before we even go here, so how are you?" Lupin asked.

"I'm fine…prof— uh….Remus." Harry stuttered a bit.

"Yes, call me Remus for now." Lupin smiled and continued his meal. 

"Uh….may I ask if you are all here to…um…protect me?" Harry said, hardly able to ask this question.

"Yes Potter. You're choice to come here has wasted all of our precious and valuable time, which in your case, do not need and don't mind wasting hours for—" said Snape coldly, but Professor McGonagall shot him a frustrated look.

"Severus, would you please think before you talk? Harry uses his time well…well most of the time and it's our job to protect our own students so I see nothing wrong with—" McGonagall practically screamed.

"Please, please, Minerva, Severus. In order to face the evil, we must stay together and fight among our true enemies." Dumbledore interrupted the fight, and looked down at Harry. "Yes Harry, we have come here to protect you and we do have things which must be done here anyways. And…I hope you are feeling better…" said Dumbledore. Harry looked down at the floor, feeling quite sorry for his temper in Dumbldore's office. 

"Um…yes Professor Dumbledore…um…I'm sorry…" Harry managed to mumble those few words out. 

"Harry, don't be. It's my—" Dumbledore said, but stopped as a "pop!" sound was heard and about ten plates of food appeared on the Gryffindor's long table. 

"Well you three better feed yourselves up first…I'm sure that all of you haven't eaten much." Moody said. The three of them walked over to their table and started eating. When Harry was in the middle of eating his chicken, Hermione whispered:

"Harry…psst….read this…don't mention it to Ron though…or his family, they're still quite upset…" handing Harry a cut-out from the Daily Prophet (and Ron of course didn't notice, since he was too busy pigging out on all the food and stuffing his face with a little bit of everything.)

_New Minister of Magic_

_ After last year's many tragic incidents, there appeared many protests against the Ministry of Magic, for its inefficiency and lack of protection. Most of the population has already lost total confidence in the Ministry, after they had forced everyone into not believing a young and innocent child, 'the boy-who-lived's truthful words last year, causing him to suffer greatly. On August July 28th, Cornelius Fudge, the former minister of magic was forced to resign and an election was held. Last year's Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Ignatius Weasley, was elected to be the new minister of magic. "As a new minister of magic, I will promise everyone with a safer environment and the Ministry had already published and distributed many guides to elementary homes and personal defence." He has promised to give everyone all the necessary precautions and safety so everyone could stay together as one and fight he-who-must-not-be-named together. Minister Weasley, the son of Arthur Weasley, currently in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office. When we had asked him about his thoughts on the honest boy, Harry Potter, Minister Weasley said: "I believe that the ex-minister, Mr Fudge, had made a right choice of not believing in the boy. As a minister, it's quite hard to believe a boy so young, especially one who has been involved in so much trouble at his school, so I totally agree with Mr Fudge, even though it had turned out that the boy was actually telling the truth. I believe that in not believing the boy was just a precaution, after all, he is, sorry to be rude, but quite troublesome." Said Minister Percy, to our reporter Rita Skeeter. For more of the interview with new minister, turn to page five._

Harry finished reading and looked up at Hermione with a surprised look.

"Ya…" Hermione whispered, answering his shocked reactions.

"Why'd you all stop eating?" Ron asked, suddenly noticing the silence.

"We were just taking a break, we can't eat as much as you Ron," Hermione answered. They finished their meal, excused themselves and went back up into their common room.

**A/N:** **I'm SO sorry that it took so long to update but I slept over at my friend's house for a few days so I couldn't finish this chapter for a while…sorry!**


	4. Possessed

Harry Potter and the Betrayal of Snape

Chapter four— Possessed 

The trio entered the cosy room and all settled down on squishy armchair. Harry sighed and said:

"It's only 6:30…anything to do?" 

"Hey Harry, aren't you the Quidditch Captain this year and DA leader? You should be organizing those…." Hermione suggested.

"Oh ya…I should be doing that…." Harry said as he took out a quill, ink and some parchment. "Hermione, can you help me?" Harry asked.

"Ya, sure…" Hermione said and turned over to look at Ron, since he had grown very silent. Ron had a piece of parchment on his lap and was scribbling on it. "What are you doing Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron quickly hid the parchment behind his back.

"Uh…nothing…nothing important…" Ron stuttered and blushed. Harry and Hermione knew that something was wrong. 

"What are you writing Ron?" Harry asked, while trying to peek at what Ron was hiding.

"Uh…it's just a letter…really…nothing important…you guys should start organizing the club thing….I'm gonna…uh….finish it upstairs…." Ron said as he ran upstairs to the boy's dormitories at the speed of lightning.

"Hey Ron! A letter to who?!" Harry screamed but got no answer in reply, and sighed.

"I know he's up to something…" Hermione said. "The whole time at uh…the Order…he was always hiding in the boys' room and was writing to someone…" 

"Ya…he must be up to something…but oh well…we should start working." Harry said.

"Okay…we'll question him later." Hermione replied.

"So how bout we start off with DA….cause you aren't in the Quidditch team so I don't wanna waste your time…" Harry started.

"Sure…" said Hermione. "Uh…."

"First of all, I want you to be the Sub-head of DA. Whenever I can't make a meeting for any reason…you'll be replacing me." Harry said with full confidence. He didn't know why he was so sure of himself. He had always doubted himself in everything he did….but why did he seem so confident around Hermione?

"But…Harry…"

"Hey…if you aren't the sub-head…then what will I do? I can't find another Hermione you know…" Harry smiled. Hermione smiled back, and was very surprised at how confident Harry was. 

"Well…okay, if you say so Harry." Hermione said, flattered.

"Um…well what room will we use…the room of requirement again or a classroom?" Harry asked.

"Room of requirement is better….no classroom's better than a room that has everything you need." answered Hermione. 

"Okay…" said Harry as he scribbled something on the paper. "The meetings… they can't interfere with my quidditch practices…I'm glad that I'm organizing that too….so the dates don't have to change that often…" he said as he wrote more on the piece of parchment. 

"So how many people are you able to teach…?" Hermione asked.

"Uh…that's a problem…there were twenty-five people…actually twenty-seven including you and Ron…cause I really don't wanna teach too much people,,,,um…how bout thirty?" Harry asked Hermione for suggestions.

"But I bet that now everyone knows that uh…Lord Voldemort has returned…" Hermione said but winced a little. "more people would like to join it and learn more self defence…" Hermione said. Harry sighed.

"Ya…I guess…but I don't know how I'm gonna fit all those meetings into my schedule. Haven't you seen my classes?" Harry asked.

"Actually no Harry…" Hermione answered.

"Oh ya…I haven't showed you my OWL results either…wait lemme get my trunk…ugh…I'm so tired though…._accio tru.._" Harry said, about to get his trunk. But Hermione stopped him. 

"Whoa wait Harry…remember what happened last time Fred and George used that spell on their brooms…it broke the whole door and made a huge hole in the office…" Hermione stopped Harry.

"Ya I guess…" Harry said, got up and went in the boys' dormitories. When Harry entered the cosy room with the posters, he saw Ron sitting on his bed, still writing his letter. 

"Hey Ron…what ya up to? You can tell me you know…but if you don't want to…I won't mind…" Harry said, surprising Ron, who didn't notice that Harry entered the room.

"Harry…mate, it's really nothing. Why are you here anyways? Finish discussing so soon?" Ron said, and reminded Harry of what his real purpose of coming into the dormitory was. 

"Oh ya…" Harry said and walked over to his heavy trunk. _Oh Merlin's beard..this is going to be heavy…_Harry thought, but then remembered what spell Tonks used to get his trunk last year. "_Locomotor trunk…"_ Harry said, and the trunk lifted a few inches off the ground, but Ron didn't notice it, since he was too into his letter. Harry remembered what Tonks did and holding his wand in his hand, conducted his trunk downstairs and settled it down next to the squishy sofa he was sitting on. 

"Harry, I'm glad you learned something during the summer," Hermione said, noticing that Harry used the spell. But Harry just shrugged, not bothering to explain how he learned it. Harry took the keys out of his robe and unlocked the second compartment where laid many snacks, letters and gifts. 

"Here…" Harry said, handing her the Hogwarts letter he received during the summer, and also passed her a Chocolate Frog and eating one himself too. 

"Harry! 7 OWLs?! That's amazing! I've got ten…since I have more classes than you…I've also managed an A on astronomy…since I didn't finish my chart either. Whoa…and you sure have a lot of classes….I only have a few more. Many of our classes are together…even elective classes…except for occlumency and auror training…I'm so jealous of you!" Hermione said. Harry smiled and blushed a bit.

"For quidditch, I really want this year to be Gryffindor's year…we haven't played last year and I'd really hate to lose. So I'm gonna make two practices each week…every Thursdays and Fridays at 5 o'clock…I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall for permission. So back to DA…if there are more than sixty people who wants to join, which I doubt…" Harry said but was interrupted by Hermione.

"No…I think that there's going to be even more! If there are sixty…you can separate them into two groups. The first group can have their meetings on Monday, and second group on Tuesday. How does that sound?" Hermione suggested.

"That's great! We'll post a bulletin board up in the Great Hall…and if there are going to be sixty people, the first sixty will going to be in it." Harry said. 

"That's good. Can I see the paper?" Hermione asked and Harry handed her the piece of parchment. 

"It's really good…are you sure that you can keep the name to be Dumbledore's Army?" Hermione asked.

"Ya…Dumbledore said it was okay…" Harry said.

"Okay….I'll enlarge the paper so it's big enough for about sixty people to sign." Hermione said and put a charm on the parchment, causing it to enlarge into the size of two bristle boards put together. "I'll stick it up tomorrow." Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the night talking about their summer and their classes, and snacking on some of Harry's gifts until they both could barely keep their eyes open, since Ron had not come down the whole night. Harry was quite surprised at himself. He hadn't talked for so long since last year, before the tragic incident. Why was he so happy? Why did he share so much of his thoughts, even though he was sharing it with one of his best friends?

Their morning of the second day early at Hogwarts was full of energy. All three of them had slept until very late. When they entered the Great Hall, food was already set up on the tables. Hermione hung up the sign and Ron and Hermione signed their names before pigging out on their nutritious breakfast.

"So uh Ron…who were those letters for?" Harry asked.

"It's really nothing," said Ron as he pushed the parchment deeper into his robe pockets. "really Harry…"

"_Accio letter!_" said Harry. 

"You really shouldn't be doing that Harry…" Hermione said, ignoring the two boys and continued eating

"Give it back!" Ron said, struggling and trying to grab the piece of parchment out of Harry's hands. 

"To—" Harry said as he started the letter.

"STOP IT HARRY!"

"Wait..wait…To—…To LUNA?!" Harry practically screamed.

"Be quiet!" Ron yelled and sat back down.

"You're going out with LUNA?" Harry said surprised. "Why didn't you tell us?" 

"EWWWW….NO! Finish reading it first," Ron said, disgusted.

"To Luna, STOP SENDING ME LETTERS! I DO NOT LOVE YOU AND NEVER WILL. LEAVE ME ALONE OR ELSE SEND I WILL SENDYOU A HOWLER. From Ron." Harry read aloud. 

"That's beautiful Ron, very nice to greet one of your admirers….oops…I mean your only admirer…" Hermione said and smiled.

"Luna likes you??" Harry said, laughing. "It took you the whole night to write THAT?"

"Well I tried a few ways to express that. First I tried to be more polite and I came up with all kinds of letters…but then I decided that politeness would not help…" said Ron as he snatched back the letter.

"Well that's just great Ron, sending a blackmail to the only one who likes you…" Hermione said finishing up her breakfast.

"Hmph….so how's your dear Krum boy….Herm-own-ninny!" Ron said with an evil grin.

"He's doing VERY WELL THANK YOU." Hermione said, starting to get mad. "And it's not KRUM BOY."

"Oh so you admit that you're going out with him!" Ron said, pointing a finger at Hermione.

"I NEVER SAID THAT RON. WE ARE JUST GOOD FRIENDS, NOTHING MORE." Hermione screamed furiously. 

"Or do you mean that now he finished school and went into a full time job as a quidditch player and forgot bout his dear Herm-own-ninny?" Ron said, almost screaming himself too.

"YOU….You—" Hermione screamed.

"Whoa…stop it you two…it's been only two days and you guys are creating an earthquake here." Harry said, trying to stop the two.

"What is all that noise here…" a voice said coldly, as a dark figure entered the Great Hall. It was Snape.

"Hah, Potter I see…always up to no good…." Snape said and paused. Professor Snape noticed how much Harry had changed too. He felt memories fly by in his head of his school days….of James Potter.

"No Professor, we were just eating…" Ron said and gave Snape a piercing look. All three of them stood up.

"Weasley….was I talking to you?" Snape snapped.

"Well Potter I see….you're father was like that too…" Snape started. Harry clenched his hands tight in a fist. He started to feel dizzy as those cold eyes of Snape met his own. He didn't know if it was his head hurting or scar, but he could barely keep himself balanced. Hermione saw what was happening and put her hands on Harry's shoulder, signalling to Harry to calm down.

"Heh…Potter, it's not your fault that you can't change your troublesome personality….since _bad blood does run in the family_…" Snape said and smiled. Hermione gasped and Ron and Harry just couldn't take it anymore. Those harsh words felt so painful, not only mentioning his father, but about bad blood…. Harry took out his wand but Snape saw him and was about to disarm Harry. However, Ron grabbed his new wand, which Fred and George bought for him during the summer and yelled out a spell which he quite mastered in DA : "_Expelliarmus!"_ Before Hermione could stop any of them, Harry pointed his wand at Snape and yelled:

"_Impedimenta!"_

Snape flew across the Great Hall and knocked his head against the High Table. He crawled up and straightened his robe. 

"HOW DARE YOU POTTER…_ACCIO WAND!_" Screamed Snape, before anyone could react. Snape's wand flew into his hands off the ground. Harry remembered the night so clear now. _Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy….the spells and flashing lights flying everywhere….it was just too clear._ "POTTER, LET ME TEACH YOU A LESSON…._STUPEFY!"_ Snape screamed as he walked towards Harry. But Harry just had too many experiences.

"_PROTEGO!" _Harry yelled. 

"PLAYING LITTLE GAMES, AREN'T WE POTTER? LET'S SEE IF YOU WILL ENJOY THIS! _CRUCI—" _Snape screamed but was interrupted.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" A voice screamed. Snape's wand flew half way across the room. He turned his face to the direction of the voice. It was Professor McGonagall. "SEVERUS SNAPE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" She continued screaming. "WWHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF…PREFORMING…THE…THE…..FOLLOW ME TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!" McGonagall was never as mad as this. The trio just stood there in awe and Harry was panting, for he already felt a little pain when Snape almost performed the Cruciatus Curse. Harry didn't know what to say. He thought that Snape was on their side…

"_Accio wand!_" Snape said and his wand flew into his hands. But all of a sudden he put his hands over his arm, and almost fell off his feet. "Minerva…" Snape whispered, sounding that he was in pain and stopped, noticing that Harry and the others were still there. 

"SEVERUS, FOLLOW ME TO—" Professor McGonagall screamed but Snape stumbled over next to McGonagall, practically tripping on his own feet and whispered something in her ears.

"Wha,,? This is serious, Severus, you must see Albus right away…." Minerva said, with a frightened look on her face. Snape clutched his arm again and fell to the floor, his legs trembling a bit. "Oh…oh…my…." Stuttered McGonagall now with a face as white as a Headless Nick. "You three quickly go to the common room for now," Professor McGonagall said as he levitated Snape off the ground and hurried off.

"Wha…what…?" Ron managed to say.

"Let's go back to the common room first." Hermione said and the three of them hurried back to their common room.

A/N Thanks for the reviews…tell me what you think about this chapter please… J Thanks


	5. Bloodmark Potion

Harry Potter and the Betrayal of Snape

Chapter Five —Bloodmark Potion

The three of them ran back to the Gryffindor common room, which didn't seem as cosy as it had normally felt before. Harry just settled himself on the floor as soon as he entered the room. He sat there panting, still unsure of what just happened so early in the morning in the Great Hall. _Was it Snape or was it someone else…?_ Thoughts swirled in his head like a big tornado. Harry knew that Snape was grabbing his dark mark on his arm…._Has Voldemort come back?_

"Har—" Ron started, but Hermione stuck out her hand, signalling him to stop, but he just ignored her.

"Harry! I knew it! WE knew it! Snape was never on our side! He was about to preform the Cruciatus Curse on you! HE'S TRYING TO GET REVENGE ON YOU BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOUR DAD!" Ron yelled. "BAD BLOOD?! BAD BLOOD MY ASS!" 

"SHUT UP RON!" Hermione yelled. "HARRY NEEDS TIME TO THINK, NOT A CRAZY NUTCASE WHO SCREAMS STUFF THAT WE ALL KNOW!" Hermione continued yelling. 

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!" Harry bursted. 

"HARRY BUT WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING, WE NEED TO—" Ron yelled but Hermione screamed:

"_SILENCIO! _There Harry, if you need any help, just come and talk to us. I'll take the spell off Ron when he seems ready…" Hermione said, and giving a look to Ron, who was jumping up and down with his mouth moving but no sound coming out. Harry nodded and walked up to the boys' dormitories. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. _What is happening? Why is my scar still stinging a bit, or is it just my head? Why did Snape try to torture me? _Harry sat there for about more than five hours, drowning in an ocean of continuous thoughts. Suddenly, he heard Hermione's voice:

"Harry! Come down!" Harry hesitated a bit, but managed to pull himself together and walked down into the common room. There sitting on the comfy and squishy chairs were Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus and Snape. As an experienced wizard as Harry, he pulled out his wand right away, as his eyes met Snape. Snape seemed so tired, he face was paler than usual and his hands were still grasping onto his arm, but that still didn't stop him from taking his wand out. 

"Put down your wand Harry," Remus said, in a serious tone. Harry hesitated and stood firmly in front of the newly arrived company. "Please Harry," Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who nodded, and put his wand back in his robes.

"Take a seat Harry," Dumbledore said. There were no twinkles in his eyes, but his face looked so exhausted. Harry slowly sat down next to his two best friends and looked down to the floor, still not sure if he was ready to hear the truth. "Professor Snape is here to give you his full apology, even though he's suppose to be in with Madam Pomfrey…"

"Hah….of course he wants to…NOT…he's probably here because of you." Harry fake laughed.

"Yes Potter. Of course I wouldn't want to apologize to you. You quite deserved it…" Snape said.

"Please, Severus, you have to be clear that Harry is Harry, not James. You cannot blame his son for just being his son." Remus said, concerned. Snape turned his head, ignoring Lupin.

"I think you owe him an apology Severus." Remus said calmly, but Snape just pretended not to hear. "Severus, apologize," Remus demanded, and gripped onto Snape's arm. "Apologize." Snape turned around, surprised at how angry Lupin was, since Remus was always the calm one.

"Sorry…" Snape mumbled softly. Lupin gripped Snape's arm even harder, unsatisfied. "SORRY, let go of me Remus!" Snape yelled, flinging Lupin's arm off his. Harry was actually quite surprised at Remus' reaction. He was satisfied that someone so close to his father and Sirius was so serious to help him to get an apology. 

"I want to know what happened in the Great Hall." Harry suddenly demanded.

"Harry, I have lied too much to you, and I will know longer keep anything more from you. As you know, Professor Snape was a death eater before but has changed to our side a long time ago. What just happened in the Great Hall was something that we feared would happened to you. Lord Voldemort has not been doing too much, but we know that the few death eaters who have escaped that night had managed to put a very powerful Imperius curse on Professor Snape somehow in link with the Dark Mark burnt onto their arms." Dumbledore said and paused for a bit. Hermione and Ron gasped and Snape winced. "However, Severus, being so experienced in the Dark Arts, he managed to fight it off when Professor McGonagall interrupted."

"Is there a wa..way t..to stop it?" Ron stuttered, scared at the thought of Snape torturing him. 

"Actually there might be one, Ron." Lupin answered. Everyone turned around and looked at Lupin with their undivided attention. "There is a potion that was brewed only once in Magical History. It's a potion so mysterious, and not much is known about it except for its general function. It might not work….it creates such a powerful protection…it's…" Lupin said but Hermione interrupted.

"It can't…it can't be….but you need the blood….Professor Lupin, is it uh…the Bloodmark potion?" Hermione whispered.

"Should've guessed that you would already know, Hermione. Yes, it's the Bloodmark potion." Lupin said. Ron and Harry both had a confused look on their face. "Hermione, would you mind explaining to your friends?" Lupin asked.

"No I..uh…I wouldn't mind professor…" Hermione said but hesitated a bit before she started to explain. "Well the Bloodmark potion, like Professor Lupin said before, was only brewed once in Magical History. This mysterious potion requires the blood of one of the drinker's most hated person. It gives the drinker an almost invincible shield, able to protect the drinker from curse such as the Cruciatus and Imperius Curse; however not the killing curse. In order for it to function properly, the blood to whomever it belongs to must be alive. In this case…I believe that uh…you wish to use Harry's blo..blood because Harry holds his father's blood…." Stuttered Hermione. "But however, there are many unknown side effects, and it has been said that it may harm…"

"Yes, yes, that's the problem. It may hurt Harry." Lupin said.

"But then if we don't stop Snape….uh…Professor Snape," Ron said and corrected himself when Snape curled his lips, "then maybe Harry will get hurt too…but if we use that Blood…bloody potion," 

"Bloodmark Potion…." Hermione hissed.

"Yes, if we use that Bloodmark potion, then Harry might get hurt too?!" Ron said, getting really irritated.

"Exactly Ron, that is why we need to discuss. Harry, what is your opinion?" Dumbledore said, as everyone turned towards Harry, waiting for an answer. Harry looked up and stared into Remus' eyes.

"Moony, I will not allow _him_ to drink or touch a bit of my blood, my father's blood. I don't know what happened between the both of them, but I know that my father and Si…" Harry hesitated but decided to say it. "and Sirius wouldn't want me to let him drink a part of me." 

"POTTER, do you think that I want to drink YOUR blood? THE BLOOD THAT BELONGED TO YOUR SHOW-OFF FATHER?!" Snape yelled. Harry stood up and pulled his wand out, unable to bear those hurting words. 

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION MY FATHER, OR TALK ABOUT HIM WITH YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!" Harry screamed.

"STOP!" Dumbledore yelled. Everyone jumped, surprised at Dumbledore. No one ever saw him like that.

"Harry, sit down! Severus, haven't I told you more than once?! HE IS NOT JAMES. HE IS HARRY." Remus said loudly, pulling Harry back down on to his seat. Harry tried to resist but wasn't strong enough.

"Fine, Harry, I gave you the choice and you made it. I will in no way, make you give blood to make this potion. I will put a spell on Professor Snape, which notifies me when he is being controlled again. However, if you decide to change your mind, just appeal to me." Dumbledore said, sternly. "We will be going now, and you three should go downstairs and have dinner, it's already seven. Goodbye, and Harry, take some rest and empty your mind before you sleep." Dumbledore added as he and Snape turned around and walked towards the door.

"Bye Harry, I hope you feel better." Lupin said and then lowered his voice. "I'm very proud of you, I think that Padfoot and Prongs would never allow that neither." Lupin whispered and followed Dumbledore out. Harry just stood there, unable to say anything; but Ron, like usual, broke the awkward silence.

"Harry! That was a good one mate! Snape was shaking in anger!" Ron said, but Hermione nudged Ron really hard with her elbow. "OW!" Ron screamed, but Hermione ignored him.

"Harry, we should get some food…" Hermione said, a bit afraid. "I mean, you shouldn't starve yourself because of Snape…it's not worth it…." Said Hermione, looking for a reason to convince Harry to go.

"Ya! Come on…." Ron said, pulling Harry by the arm. Millions of thoughts filled Harry's head. He was so drowned in his thinking, that he barely noticed that Ron had already dragged him all the way into the Great Hall, to the Gryffindor table, which was covered by their delicious dinner. Hermione and Ron started eating but Harry just stared into open space.

"Harry…" Hermione started to say, but Harry just continued staring at nothing. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "HARRY POTTER!" Hermione screamed, causing both Harry and Ron to jump.

"Herm—" Harry replied, but was interrupted.

"HARRY, IF YOU CONTINUE TO ACT THIS…STUPID AND CHILDISH, YOU'LL NEVER EVER BE ABLE TO SUCCEED IN WHAT THE PROPH…I MEAN YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SUCCEED IN YOUR MISSION EVEN WITH EVERYONE HELPING YOU! YOU CAN CHERISH YOUR LOST ONES, BUT MOST ESPECIALLY, YOU HAVE TO THE CHERISH THE ONES IN FRONT OF YOU WHO WILL STILL BE WITH YOU ON EVERY STEP OF THE WAY!" Hermione said, and bursted into tears. She was about to run away, but Harry grabbed her arm. 

"Hermione…" Harry whispered. "I'm sorry…" Harry wiped away Hermione's tears and gave her a hug. The hug lasted for so long; Harry could feel the pressure and stress ebbing away, like the ocean consuming the sand. 

"Awwww…." Ron said and joined Harry and Hermione in a bear hug. The rest of the days staying at Hogwarts earlier were a blast. They spent endless hours playing wizards chess, hanging around in the Gryffindor room and a lot more. Harry had let his stress and worries go after what happened to Hermione, but he didn't know if he could keep it for the whole year. After many days of fun, the last day had finally arrived.****

"Augh…one more day left only till school starts….ugh…" Ron grumbled.

"Come on Ron, it can't be _that_ bad…." Hermione said. "You guys have other stuff to look forward too….like Quidditch…" Hermione said.

"Oh no! Quidditch….I forgot to organize the team….uh…thank God there's one last day left!" Harry said, as he took out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. "I've gotta hand this in to Professor McGonagall soon…" Harry started writing.

Gryffindor Quidditch Team

Chasers

Alicia Spinnet

___________

___________

Beaters

___________

___________

Goal Keeper

Ron

Seeker and Captain

Harry Potter

"Uh Harry…your missing four players!" Hermione pointed out.

"Ya…I guess I have to have tryouts. And Alicia is now in her seventh year…but why isn't she captain?" Harry asked.

"Oh…haven't you heard? She's Head Girl this year; she says that she doesn't have enough time to be captain, but she can still manage to play." Hermione replied. "And uh…you didn't ask Ron yet if he still wanted to play…"

"Of course Ron would like to play…don't you?" Harry asked, with a little uncertainty in his voice.

"Uh…." Ron mumbled.

"It's my first year ever to be Quidditch Captain…and my best friend…." Harry sighed. "Uh…okay Ron…I won't force you…but I know you've got the potential in you…you do so well when no one's looking. All we have to do now is train your confidence." Harry said, a bit sad.

"Augh, okay mate. How can I let my best bud down?" Ron said and smiled.

"Thanks!" Harry said and grinned. "I think it's settled. I'll just find a date for Quidditch tryouts…and I think Ginny wants to be Chaser. I'm sure we'll be seeing her. Oh well….let's do something else. Last day…we can't waste it like this!" Harry said. They spent the rest of the day hanging around and having a blast, and forgetting that there will be more worries than they would ever expect to be coming in their way.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I'm so sorry that I couldn't update sooner…it's just that I didn't have anytime during my trip to send it….and once again…thanks for the reviews and sorry about the delay!**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Dear fellow readers,

I am VERY VERY sorry that I didn't update for quite a while. Most of you would probably think that I have already given up, but to clarify that, I didn't. I am just having this writer's block (I know that it has been a long time, but I want all my chapters to have at least 2000 words). Please just email me suggestions or ideas. I will try to update ASAP! Please just give me a chance and give me a little more time, and once again, I am VERY sorry.

- -lololau


End file.
